Dreams
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Spin-off by DS
1. Horror turn Fantasy

**Dreams Chapter 1**  
_"Horror turned Fantasy..."_  
_By: Deep Shadows_

**Author's Note:** When you review I want you to tell me what you think is going on. This is not what it seems so be prepared for a turn about.  
(**Hint:** Who does Miranda look like that is still living?)  
Hope I didn't give it away. _Deep Shadows_

* * *

Severus tossed and turned in his sleep. This was one of those nights that he wished he had brewed a Dreamless Sleep draught. His dreams were full of her. He re-lived the memories of their Hogwarts days, days when she was the only one to trust and befreind him. He remebered the kiss, and the night on the rooftop. He watched painfully in his own mind as she walked down the aisle to be wed to another man. Callabella was a lucky man in Severus's opionion. Tossing over in his bed once more he relived his most horrid memory of her, the night she died. That was one of the most horrible things he could ever recall.

Her screams of agony, of rage, and worst of all fear. How she called out to her husband who could do nothing but protect their remaining two children.

"NO!!" Severus yelled as he awoke, sitting striaght up and covered with the sweat of bad dreams. He was shaking slightly and he knew he would get no more sleep this night.

He got out of bed, cursing the black Dark Mark on his forearm. It was because of that mark that he could not have saved her, that mark had condemed her as well as him and Severus spent everyday with that knowledge. He dressed in some loose pants and a plain white shirt. He didn't think anyonew else in the Manor was awake so he cared little about how he dressed. He walked down the large staircase, heading to the lounge. His bare feet shocked as they touched the cold stond of the ground floor. He padded in the room, sitting heavily on a couch.

"Bloody dreams." He grumbled, more angry with hisself than anything else. He nodded off to sleep and began dreaming again.

This timie he was in the Slytherin common room, he and Miranda having an arguement. Her blue eyes were full of anger and sadness and Severus watched as he pulled on a cold face to her. He saw the hurt in her eyes that he did not allow himself to see then. She turned and walked out of the door, a single tear glistening on her pale cheek as her ebony hair followed her like a silkened ribbon. Severus's mind sighed, for he had had this dream before.

Suddenly the dream switched scenes and changed. Severus was lying on his bed and a knock on the door stirred him. The door opened and Miranda tiptoed in.

"Severus, I'm so...." She said, walking towards him as he stood.

"Hush..." He said lowly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She seemed shocked and slightly unsure of what to do, but moved closer to him still. He put his his hand under her chin, lifting her face as he leaned down to kiss her softly. The second their lips touched though, it was like a wildfire had ignited. She wrapped her delicate arms around his neck as he lifted her up. He felt her feminie form up against his and he marveled at how she seemed to fit him perfectly and how warm she felt against him. He picked her up of the ground, breaking the kiss and walked with her over to the bed. Her sapphire eyes seemed different to him, yet he knew that was because they were hooded with passion. A warm smile came over her face, and he smiled back. He went to speak, but she silenced him with another kiss. This kiss grew beyond the point of no return and he knew it. She hastily undid the few buttons on his shirt, her small hands roving over his chest, warming the skin as he kissed her neck gently.


	2. Dreaming With You Tonight

**Dreams Chapter 2**  
"_Dreaming with you tonight..."_  
By: _Deep Shadows_

**Author's Note:** I'm Evil..... Aren't I? Hehehe. Do you all know who Miranda really is? Hehehe.

* * *

Artimis lie in her bed, tossing and turning, wishing for sleep to take her. Draco was not home, being on a mission of his own so Artimis's huge king-size bed felt empty and cold. After many hours, she closed her eyes and dreams over took her finally. 

She dreamed of Severus, the one she had always wanted and seemingly could never have. The only one who had turned down her advances with skill like her own. This dream was of the time he saved her from the lake after dear Alexis had the bloody idea of swimming in a rainstorm. She remembered fondly waking up to his warmth, seeing the buttons of his frock coat. The dream switched, changed color, the brightness of the hospital wing dimmed to the darkness of dusk. Artimis once more saw her own death, the death her body endured as a child, the death that made her the woman she was. She looked at the memory, studding Severus's concern for her, the way he held her as she lost control of all the walls that made her cold. The soft words he spoke into her hair. All of it.

She awoke with a start, knowing something was amiss. Assuming it was the Graveyard crew coming home for work, she went to sleep once again. This time she dreamed of all the things she out him through, the attack her body made on him as Diana took control, the driving him near insane with her childhood antics, though she was not alone. Her dreams pulled piece of her friendships into them, the pact of sisterhood with Alexis, the Pranker's Pact with Vicky and Erica. The days that Artimis lived for. The days she would never see again. She awoke, sorrow filling her for how she had treated Severus as a child. Something in her called to him at that moment and she had to apologize now, wither or not he was sleeping while she did so made no difference to her. She slid out of bed, her bare feet touching the cold stone in a system shock. She tiptoed to her door and walked out of turn to the door next to her room.

She opened the door quietly. Intending on waking Severus when she was near him. He sat up and looked at her to her amazement and she began.

"Severus, I'm so..." But he cut her of with the single word "Hush..." He stood, walking towards her slowly, something in his eyes different. She froze, unsure of what was going on. He reached, and to her surprise slowly raised her chin and kissed her. Surprised and excited she kissed back, a deep ember in her heart going ablaze. She raised her arms around his strong neck, enraptured in that kiss, convincing her that this was another dream. His tall, masculine form seemed to engulf her and her body sung in ecstasy. Suddenly, she was off her feet and in his arms, his dark eyes peering in to her with a deep fire, a need. She smiled sweetly, that begin all she could do as he placed her on the bed. The smile he returned made her melt internally, her body giving into impulses as he opened his mouth to speak. Fearing he would realize the predicament, she kissed him, his words dying on his lips as she teased his with her own. The ember in her became a raging fire and she began to unbutton his shirt, wanting to touch every inch of his warm skin. He nipped her neck and she moaned in joy, turning her head to his ear and nipping lightly on his earlobe. He emitted a low moan, and she went back to rubbing her hands over his chest. She leaned back, him following her, looming over her and his hands traveled up her sides as she took of the unwanted shirt and kissed his chest. Placing her hands on his shoulders she rolled over onto him as small smile on his face as he whispered something lowly. Artimis loved this feeling, but sadly, her mind had already told her it was a dream, a good dream, but just a dream. Artimis planned to make this dream the best one she had ever had.


	3. Denial and Diversion

Dreams Part 3

By: Deep Shadows

**Author's Notes:** This Fic is a pet project of mine and has been being worked on for a long time... It was hard to write something when somebody predicted exactly what i was going to do.. so i had to switch it up... Expect the next chapter in a week or so...

* * *

Artimis awoke in the morning, truly enjoying the memory of the dream she had had the night before. She felt an arm around her waist and she got up, sleepily grabbing her clothing and dressing. She sleepily walked out of the room and headed downstairs to wake the house elves to get them to help her with breakfast. She woke them up and she went back upstairs to her room, walking to the bathroom and taking a shower. Artimis took a shower and got out looking in the mirror. She noticed some rather new hickeys on her neck and shoulders, she sighed, figuring that her mind was just making true her fantasy. She dressed and headed downstairs. Artimis was sore all over as well, like she had indeed lived her dream. She shrugged off he notion, knowing that Severus Snape would never sleep with her. She went downstairs and went to cooking breakfast, trying to ignore her aching body. She sighed and set the dining room up for breakfast. Artimis smiled sweetly as Alexis walked in the dining room. Alexis looked at Artimis and smirked, asking. "Where'd you get the new ones?" Alexis spoke as she pointed to Artimis's neck. Artimis covered her neck with her hand and shrugged.

"I really don't know. Woke up with them." Artimis spoke and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me when it's none of my business, ok." Alexis asked sitting down. Artimis rolled her eyes and sat in her seat and looked longingly toward Draco's empty seat. She couldn't wait till he got home, but that wouldn't be for almost another six months. He was under cover and he wouldn't be allowed to contact her for the whole mission. She sighed as everyone else walked in. Aaron, Crabbe and Goyle were also on the mission with Draco. The house seemed empty. Artimis dwelled on the thoughts of Draco and what he must be doing as Severus walked in and sat near her in his seat. He looked at her oddly and went to eating. Artimis sighed and ate very little. She recalled her dream and smirked at Severus and then looked at Alexis.

"So chica. What can we do today to take my mind off of Draco?" Artimis asked and Alexis laughed.

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering Pinky?" Alexis asked and Artimis giggled. Severus looked at them like they were nuts and Artimis replied to her kooky companion.

"Yes Brain, but how do we get the monkeys to hold the car up?" Artimis spoke and Alexis smacked her forehead.

"What are we going to do now Brain?" Artimis asked in a childish voice and Alexis laughed.

"Same thing we do everyday pinky, try to take over the world." Alexis spoke, holding her spoon dramatically in the air. Artimis laughed really hard, falling back out of her chair and Alexis chuckled at her. Artimis put her arm up on the table and pulled herself up laughing and Severus glimpsed her neck. He looked at her oddly and his hand instinctively went up to his own, normally covered neck. Alexis looked at him oddly as Artimis pulled herself up. She sat at the table and stretched her arms up above her head. She curled in on herself and yelped.

"Damn am I sore." Artimis spoke and Alexis and Severus looked at her oddly. Everyone else had left the table when Alexis announced her plans to take over the world once again, for fear of being attacked with food.

"Why are you sore?" Alexis asked and Artimis shrugged.

"I have no idea. I had a very vivid dream and then i woke up sore like the dream had been real. It's weird." Artimis spoke, stretching again.

"What was the dream about?" Alexis asked and Artimis looked at her.

"Now that is none of your business." Artimis spoke and Alexis laughed, sighing.

"Ah, another Artimis and the faceless Adonis dream?" Alexis asked and Artimis blushed.

"No, Adonis had a face. A nice one." Artimis spoke, getting up and walking away from the table. Artimis flashed a look at Alexis and then Severus, but there was something odd in his eyes that was very different. She shrugged and went upstairs to read her current romance novel.

------------------------

Severus felt someone move out of the bed beside him and he opened his eyes partially to see Miranda dressing. She had some bruises on her neck and shoulders and he smiled, because according to his former dream, they were his handy work. Severus assumed it was another dream and he closed his eyes as Miranda walked out of the door.

---------------------

Severus awoke to the smell of fresh waffles and sausage. He got out of bed and went to take a shower. His dreams obviously had an adolescent affect on his body. He took a shower and noticed a bruise on his neck.

"Odd." He spoke as he got dressed and headed downstairs, following his nose to the food. He stalked over to his seat and saw Artimis staring off into space. He looked at her oddly and went to eating some food. Artimis sighed at him and he saw that she ate very little. He saw her smirk at Severus and then she looked at Alexis. Severus looked at Artimis oddly as she spoke to Alexis.

"So chica. What can we do today to take my mind off of Draco?" Artimis asked and Alexis laughed. Severus sighed, he had been hearing about Draco being gone since he left two months ago. He was sick of hearing about Draco.

"Are you pondering what i'm pondering Pinky?" Alexis asked and Artimis giggled. Severus looked at them like they were nuts, because he didn't get the joke. He swore that Artimis and Alexis had lost it. Artimis's next comment proved it.

"Yes Brain, but how do we get the monkeys to hold the car up?" Artimis spoke and Alexis smacked her forehead. Severus shook his head and went back to his food, rather hungry. His back was sore among other things and he just wanted to eat and go back to bed.

"What are we going to do now Brain?" Artimis asked in a childish voice and Alexis laughed. Severus rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Same thing we do everyday pinky, try to take over the world." Alexis spoke, holding her spoon dramatically in the air. Severus looked at Artimis and her smiled evoked a memory of his dream. Artimis laughed really hard, falling back out of her chair and Alexis chuckled at her. Artimis put her arm up on the table and pulled herself up laughing and Severus glimpsed her neck. He saw bruises on her neck ands shoulders, bruises that looked similar to the ones he had dreamed on Miranda's neck this morning. He looked at her oddly, wondering what the hell was going on, and his hand instinctively went up to his own, normally covered neck and he ran his finger over the hidden hickey on his own neck. Alexis looked at him oddly and he put his hand back down at his side as Artimis pulled herself up. He watched as she sat at the table and stretched her arms up above her head. He moved back as she curled in on herself and yelped in pain.

"Damn am i sore." Artimis spoke and Alexis and Severus looked at her oddly for he to could make the same complaint. Everyone else had left the table when Alexis announced her plans to take over the world once again, for fear of being attacked with food. Severus questioned his hunger as being the reason he stayed and did not run in fear of another Alexis food fight.

"Why are you sore?" Alexis asked and Artimis shrugged. Severus paid attention, wondering what Artimis's reason for soreness was.

"I have no idea. I had a very vivid dream and them i woke up sore like the dream had been real. It's weird." Artimis spoke, stretching again. Severus looked at her curiously and pondered on the situation around him He too had had a vivid dream, he too was sore, he too had a hickey. He only wondered what Artimis's dream was about.

"What was the dream about?" Alexis asked and Artimis looked at her. Severus snapped from reverie as Alexis asked the question that he wanted to know.

"Now that is none of your business." Artimis spoke and Alexis laughed, sighing. Severus rolled his eyes, sighing, because that always meant it was an erotic dream.

"Ah, another Artimis and the faceless Adonis dream?" Alexis asked and Artimis blushed. Severus had never heard of a faceless Adonis, but he got the jest of what Alexis meant. _So Artimis had a dream about a faceless man and herself... that is good for her i guess..._ He thought to himself.

"No, Adonis had a face. A nice one." Artimis spoke, getting up and walking away from the table. Severus's jaw quivered a little as she said that and got up. There were too many oddities to this day and it had only just begun. Severus looked at Artimis as she looked over her shoulder and she pulled back to forefront of his mind, the dream he had the night before. Miranda and Artimis looked strikingly alike, something everybody said. Severus questioned his sanity for a moment and convinced himself it was only a dream. He went to the library to finish the book he had been reading.

-------------------------

Both Artimis and Severus had convinced themselves that their dreams were nothing but dreams, nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
